Dream Catcher
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Austin Moon is an Emptier, and he's been assigned to empty Ally Dawson's Dream Catcher. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Austin is an emptier.

An emptier's job is to empty one person's dream catchers every morning after they wake up. He's fairly knew to the business, just recruited to the team, and still considered a greenhorn, but he recently passed his exam and was assigned a dreamer: Ally Edgar Dawson. He thought her middle name was weird, but where was he to judge? His middle name was Monica.

Because of his assignment he had to memorize the rules:

1\. Don't interfere

2\. Don't watch the dreams

3\. Don't stay longer than half an hour

4\. Don't contact Dreamers

And most important:

5\. Don't touch the mortals

Austin was not worried about following the rules. Of course, he never was good at conforming to restrictions, but these didn't seem hard. Very straight forward, and besides, why would he want to do any of those things? It was just a boring human. He hated boring things.

Emptier Moon was ready. He'd already made friends with Emptier Dez Waters. No way to fail, he could do this, he was sure he'd succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

After he was briefed by a stiff, senior Emptier, Austin was sent out. He pin pointed the Dawson house on a map. It was in Miami, a city Austin didn't mind visiting. He tied the Dream Stealer to the belt loop in his white jeans and tapped on the ping for Ally's house.

He was shuttled there, landscapes whipping past him like wind until he arrived inside a small, cramped room that showed little to no personality and spirit. He shrugged it off and figured Ally wasn't one much for personalization.

Austin saw the bed with yellow, thread bare sheets, a tiny yellow and red dream catcher hanging from a thumb tack above it. It was simple and much smaller than standard, but it still did it's job. He prepared the little bag to empty the dreams into and smiled as he hooked up the syphon.

It took less than two minutes and pulled out his little map to take him back to HQ.

The flight back to the Cloud City ttoo long for his liking. He was eager to dispose of the dreams. You see, whenever you forget your dream from the previous night it means your emptier is doing their job, but if you remember the dream they didn't dispose of the dream, they didn't empty your catcher, or they watched your dream.

He walked to the little Dream Tumbler inside the Emptier office and dumped in Ally's dream, feeling accomplished. He jotted it down on the log book he was forced to keep and jogged off to the coffee shop where he was due to meet Dez. Dez had just been assigned a girl named Trish Delarosa, and he was pretty excited about it.

Dez was an experienced Emptier, but his old Dreamer had recently thrown out his old dream catcher and gotten a new one, so Emptier Waters got a new assignment.

He reached the coffee shop and spotted Dez talking to a fish in the tank at the front of the café.

"Hey Dez, you beat me here." Austin sat down lazily in a booth before ordering a coffee and a stack of pancakes.

"Yeah. Trish didn't dream last night. Didn't get enough sleep I guess. But who cares, I spotted a llama on my way to her house, and I got a picture with it." He reached into his pocket and took out his photographer, meant to capture things like a new dream catcher for records.

Austin got back to his little apartment and flung off his white button down, and made himself a bowl of cereal.

He got to thinking about who he was supposed to be watching. He pulled out his videoer, used to make sure his assignment went to bed at a sufficient time. He looked for Ally, but she was already asleep, so all he could see was black, but he noticed Ally felt cold, like she was sleeping on tile.

He shrugged it off and figured he would just look in on her tomorrow.

If he'd know why she was cold he wouldn't have waited until tomorrow.

Austin pinged himself to Ally's room and emptied her dream catcher, but the bag felt extra heavy, like a nightmare. He looked in on Ally, who was walking to school, and he heard fear racing through her mind. He wondered briefly if he should check on her, but he ignored it. He flew back to Cloud City, but hesitated before putting the profits of the day's venture into the tumbler.

What could have scared her so bad?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

For weeks, Austin's dream stealer was heavy with nightmares, but suddenly, it was heavy as a rock, and he decided to bend the rules…just this once.

He stealthily went back to his apartment and plugged the dream syphon into the videor, kicking back.

Austin felt guilt ripple through him as the dream began, but that feeling soon vanished.

His eyes widened as a beautiful, dark and honey haired girl walked into a room.

 _Mother stood in the shadows of a large room, and I rushed at her, eager for a hug. But the more I ran the farther I got from her. Finally I reached her, and the instant I touched her arm she disintegrated into the air, leaving me again._

 _I heard a horrible, malicious laugh behind me at the stairs. Father had just come down and he was drunk off his ass. "Well, would you look at that, you made he disappear. Again, as if once wasn't enough!" He screeched at me and I cowered into a corner, but suddenly the living room was shrinking. All hiding places vanished as I was pushed closer to dad._

 _His eyes were replaced with red and black voids, his laugh turning sharp and my heart beating too fast. My feet slipped in something and as I hit the floor I realized it was blood. I felt dad hit me, kick me, cut me with knives, and discovered the blood on the floor was leaking out from me._

 _My head pounded as he beat me, needles poking into my skin._

 _"You made her leave, and all I have left is this house, and it's tainted with you." Slowly my father faded and he turned into a monster, hurting me, scratching at my pale skin, ripping my clothes to shreds and tear wholes in delicate epidermis._

 _"I know, I know she left!" I shout at nothing as the pain stops and the source leaves._

 _"Ally." I looked up to find my mom._

 _"Moomy, help me I'm hurt!" I cried out to her, reaching for her. She shook her head and stepped away._

 _"You didn't help me when I was hurt. You left me there, to die. You left me, you let me die Ally-bear." Tears ran down her face, matching my own._

 _"No mommy, I tried to help. I called the ambulance, I pulled you out of the car. I couldn't have done anything!" I yelled. Again, she shook her head._

 _"You let me down, you let me die. It's only fair to return the favor."_

 _My mom faded away again, replaced by the angry shouts of my father as the walls of the shrinking room crushed me, punishing me._

Austin burst out of Ally's traumatic dream and hastily wiped away the sympathetic tear in his eye. He wanted to help her, but he'd already broken one rule, he didn't want to break more.

Quickly, Austin dumped the horrendous nightmare into the tumbler, hating the fact that he made Ally remember that as he watched it.

From then on, he didn't watch the nightmares, not wanting to live through it or make Ally relive it. Finally, on the third week after watching that first nightmare, his dream stealer was light with a pleasant dream.

He smiled, and shook the bag. He wanted to watch it. He needed to see if Ally was ok, especially after what he saw.

Austin got to his home and plugged in the dream.

 _Dallas walked up to me. His hair was messy, like normal, but he was wearing a suit and had a bouquet of flowers. They were silver roses, my favorite._

 _"Ally, would you like to go on a date with me?" His voice was sweet and airy, kind and deep._

 _"Of course."_

 _Suddenly, we were no longer in the school hallway, but outside a restaurant, my hand wrapped inside his. He smiled down at me. I reached up and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. He smiled longingly at me, as we began a date._

 _Again the scene changed until we were back at school. I frown, looking at a boy from behind who passed us. Somehow, he felt familiar._

 _Dallas caught my attention, kissing my hand and leading my off to lunch._

This dream was much shorter, but Austin was pleased that she was happy and content in her dreams, which meant things were better in real life. He struggled with the idea of watching her, making sure she was okay, but decided against it.

He stored the dream for a bit longer before disposing of it. He liked the dream, he enjoyed Ally's pleasurable feelings, felt good that he was able to let her re-experience that dream. Her life seemed a little less dreary, which he decided Ally deserved, because she deserved to be happy.


End file.
